1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device having a voltage regulator.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A voltage regulator is an electrical regulator designed to automatically maintain a constant voltage level. A voltage regulator may include an operational amplifier, which amplifies a difference between input voltages according to an amplification characteristic value of the operational amplifier and outputs the amplified difference as an output voltage. In a voltage regulator using such an operational amplifier, a bias resistance is changed by internal resistors, such that the operational amplifier can output a desired output voltage.
A voltage regulator including an operational amplifier that obtains a desired output voltage due to such a bias resistance may be used in electronic circuits, which require stable and specific constant voltages. However, when a very accurate voltage is required, a voltage regulator including the operational amplifier is not sufficient.
Thus, there is a need for a voltage regulator including an operational amplifier that can output more accurate voltages.